Bias and Prejudice
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Sissi meets a new threat at school and his name is Venton Crabapple. Will this threat be isolated before Sissi gets hurt...or worse ?


Bias and Prejudice

Note: Sissi faces some rather snide and biting remarks coming from Venton, a recent exchange student from England who has deep hatred against the Delmas family, especially Sissi. This story takes place during the current storyline of Code Lyoko.

"I'm not lonely. And I am **certainly** not bored."—Joanna Stanton (Annie Proffit), Overboard

Chapter 1—A New Nemesis

It was a bit chilly this pleasant spring day at Kadic, but no one had been complaining. The sun was bright and the birds were singing joyfully. It was perfect, save for the brisk air. Yet, it was so much more welcoming than the bitter cold that the world had just reawakened from. Everyone was optimistic and full of life as they walked from one class to the next.

Normally Sissi would've been walking her dog Kumquat with Odd's dog Kiwi, but they would probably do that together on the weekend. She had a presentation in one of her classes and wasn't much looking forward to it. Yet she remembered what her beloved Odd had told her.

"Just think of something humorous and the nervousness melts away", he reminded her. She wouldn't have much difficulty with that. All of the jokes that he had told her were about to come in handy. Just thinking about every funny incident with him made her nervousness insignificant. Life seemed quite peaceful.

As Sissi went to her world history class, she prepared her notes and slides to speak about the Tuskegee Airmen that she had done so much research about. After giving her speech to which everyone applauded, the class was soon introduced to a young lad from England named Venton. He seemed very stiff, prim and proper at first glance. He had wide shoulders and was quite tall for his age. His hair was a sandy brown tied in a short ponytail and his eyes were a hazel-green. His sneering eyes met Elisabeth's and he glowered at her. Without the teacher noticing it, he gave her the infamous "fork-arm jerk". She gasped.

"What did I ever do to _him_, I wonder ?", she said, instantly having a bad feeling about this young man.

After class, Venton intentionally bumped into her.

"So sorry, I should look where I am going.", he said, sarcastically. Then he tripped her and chuckled lightheartedly.

"I didn't know you were _that_ clumsy, Delm-ass.", he said, bitingly.

"What did you just call me ?", she questioned, beginning to become angered.

"I called you Delm-ass. Can't you hear, or are you DEAF too ?!", Venton said, kicking her books away before she could get to them.

"Leave me alone.", she said, trying not to cry in front of him.

"You're not even a challenge. I don't know why I even bother with twits like you.

Farewell, you have my pity.", Venton said, roaring out in laughter as he left. She felt the words sting long after he had gone and then had begun crying. She hadn't been sure what she had ever done to the new exchange student to cause him to have such a hatred for her, but hopefully he would simply leave her alone in the days to come. Unfortunately, her optimism was going to be obscured fairly soon.

Chapter 2—Venton's Reign of Insults

Apparently, Venton Crabapple came from a rather wealthy family that had been rivals of the Delmases from afar. Although the families had never met, Venton held the closest grudge against them simply because he was jealous of their wealth and didn't like Elisabeth. He felt she was stuck-up, conceited, snobbish, vain, and worst of all, selfish. If he had things his way, he would do all he could to make sure that the Delmas Empire would end with Elisabeth.

As Venton was walking along on his own, he saw Elisabeth eating lunch with her friends. He grumbled. He would have to wait until she was alone to knock her down a peg. It was all he could do to maintain his twisted version of sanity. Deep down, he really didn't know anything else but being cruel and mean though his life was stupendous. The truth of the matter is, he saw his failings in Sissi, and he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

As Sissi had been walking home, a group of kids had been playing a game of kickball and the ball sailed quite a ways from the playing field until Sissi ran after it and threw it back to the kids who were pleased to have their ball back.

"Thanks, miss !", one of the little children said, who was one of the few Africans she had seen in France, let alone around Kadic.

"It's nothing, little one. Go on, your friends are waiting for you.", she said. The little boy gave her the biggest smile before he left her and joined his playmates. Sissi couldn't help but smile to herself after helping that young boy. But her happiness was quickly turned to fear when she saw Venton coming her way.

"Well if it isn't Elisa-bitch.", Venton said, sneering. He had stopped her in her tracks and wouldn't let her pass.

"Let me by, please.", she said, politely but with some shakiness to her voice. He pushed her back forcefully and then said,

"Not until you kneel to me like the peasant you are. Honestly, what gives you the right to think you can waltz around in clothing you probably borrowed from the resident slut !", Venton spat, wanting to kick her when she was down but then thought better of it.

She picked up speed and tried running past him but he tackled her.

"Stay DOWN when I tell you ! You're a disgrace. I can pull better clothing out of a garbage bin than that trash you're wearing !", Venton said laughing. Bruised she got up and walked past him, not laying a hand on him.

"It's not like daddy can do anything about it you know ? He's just as weak and helpless as you are. Pity your dead mum can't come and save your ass.", Venton said, continuing to walk in the opposite direction. She bit her lip and her eyes began to water.

Chapter 3—Guardian Angels

Jim had heard Sissi sobbing in her room and wondered what the trouble was. She told him everything that had been happening with Venton.

"Why didn't you tell me anything earlier, sweetheart ?", he asked, completely aghast that she wouldn't tell him that Venton had been a thorn in her side since he had come to Kadic. He did all he could to make her laugh including quacking a bit like a duck, which cheered her right up.

"No fair. You know that one gets me every single time ! That was cheating !", Sissi said, before he tickled her.

"No, it wasn't. Besides, you wanted to laugh, and I hate to see you sad.", Jim said. His logic, though profound, was right on the dot. The young child knew that he protector was right in his convictions, and she always trusted him.

"I know I can count on you, Jim. Thanks for being there for me.", Sissi said, hugging him tightly. His arms, though they were muscular and massive, were surprisingly comforting and baby soft as he held her. The slightest hint of musk could be smelled as she listened to his heartbeat momentarily. It reminded her of times when she was younger and he watched her and even protected her from the Bogeyman. Later she learned there was no such thing as the Bogeyman and overcame her fear of the unknown in the dark. The only fear she had now was how to deal with Venton again if she saw him. Fortunately, her Guardian Angels were watching out for her and they would make certain that Venton didn't lay one hand on her.

As usual, it was a fabulous day and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was 1:00 in the afternoon and the students were outside practicing Penchat Silat. They were all learning rapidly and growing stronger day by day. Sissi felt safe with Odd practicing with her, and even more relieved that her class was overseen by Jim himself. He had learned Silat when he was younger but had to undergo years of training before he was licensed to teach the course. Silat was beautiful to watch, but deadly and powerful like most martial arts were. They began the course with breathing exercises and ended with the sweeping motions of Tai Chi, which calmed their spirits and gave them inner peace. Sissi felt tranquil and left the class feeling very much at ease. That is, until she had unknowingly taken an unexpected ride on one of Venton's traps.

Venton had been watching from a distance. He usually took a skateboard to school just to prove he could board well and that he could be considered the next Tony Hawk (but not quite). He left his skateboard in an inconspicuous but precarious spot. Before Sissi knew what happened, she was taking a ride on Venton's skateboard and screaming as loud as she possibly could. Jim and Susanne heard her and both of them sped to her rescue to catch her before she went flying down some rather steep steps. Venton, who didn't think his plot had been noticed, started to run in the opposite direction, but Susanne caught him.

"You're in trouble, young man. You're coming with us.", Susanne said, hoisting the boy away by the collar as if he were a rag doll.

Sissi was comforted by Odd, who hadn't seen what had happened but heard about it from the witnesses that had seen Sissi's near-accident. She was relieved she had her beloved Odd was there to comfort her and help her put her mind at ease again. Meanwhile in the office, Jean-Pierre had called Guy Crabapple, Venton's father. Venton already sensed he was already going to be in a lot of trouble, and he wasn't going to like the lecture he was about to hear.

"What is your problem, Venton ?! I thought I raised you better ! You're acting like a brute !", Guy bellowed at his son. Venton said nothing, but crossed his arms in defiance.

"Look at me when I speak to you ! I can't believe you tried hurting a young girl; the daughter of my friend, Jean-Pierre.", Guy shouted. It was then Venton could no longer hold his tongue.

"Friend ? Are you _crazy_ ? Father, you are a _fool_ !", Venton said, standing up. Guy, who had hardly ever been violent to his son, backhanded him, knocking him back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Do you think this is some kind of game ? It's not ! Murder is a serious offense, and what you did could've resulted in it ! Forgive me, but you're coming back to London with me.", Guy said, taking his son firmly by the arm and having the expulsion letter signed by Jean-Pierre.

Chapter 4—Ding, Dong ! The Bully's Gone

That night, before going to bed, Jean-Pierre had told her that he had expelled Venton and his father had taken him back home. She had nothing more to worry about, so she settled into bed rather easily. Tragically, once she was asleep, she replayed the trap Venton had set for her and saw herself falling to an eventual, bloody death. She awakened with a shrill scream that sent Jim bolting to her room.

"What's the trouble ?", Jim asked, with great concern.

"It was horrible, Jimbo! The trap Venton set... I fell to a bloody death. I feel so scared.", she said, her voice beginning to choke up. The sweet little darling started to cry, but Jim hugged her to stop her tears.  
"Sweet Sissi, your fears are now gone, honey. Venton's left.", Jim said in a soothing tone. He hugged her warmly and stroked her hair. He hummed the tune from a melody that she was familiar, _Vent Frais_ (Fresh Wind). As soon as he began singing she drifted into a deep sleep. Gently, he folded the covers around her, snuggly placed Niny underneath her chin and rested him underneath her arm. He pecked her cheek softly and smiled before he left. She wouldn't have to worry about nightmares any longer. The source of her fear would no longer be an issue, and even if she faced bullying again by someone else, she would be able to take care of it on her own thanks to the help of Jim's Silat course.

Epilogue 

Sissi's life returned to normal and felt more confident through Jim's Silat class. No one even dared to bother her if they were bullies. They knew better to taunt her or push her.

She was an entirely different person now than she had been in the past. With people that loved her like Odd, and angels like Jim and Susanne by her side, she knew she could do anything. They saw her as a human being, like everyone else. Just because she had high status, it didn't mean she wasn't normal and didn't have problems like everyone else. The incident with Venton had proven that and everyone. But that was over now, and she had moved on.

She became stronger, both emotionally and physically. She learned some her mistakes. There would always be people that say mean words because one is different, and sometimes their minds could not be changed. But there are many more people who don't judge others based on how they look or where they're from, or what family they're in. Those people, Elisabeth's friends, were the very people whose words truly mattered in young Elisabeth's life.

Venton returned home to London, where he was strictly disciplined by his father, Guy. He returned to his old school, Brighton Children's Academy, in London. However, that wasn't the end of Sissi's cycle with bullying. She would continue to have bullies and peer pressure in her life. But amidst all that, she would always have her protectors and her best friends to confide in and talk to. She would, also, even have her own father, Jean-Pierre Delmas, to talk to when she was bullied or pushed around. And in truth, that was all that really mattered and remained a source of constant solace no matter the day, hour or the situation.

The End


End file.
